Love you Like That
by MadDelight
Summary: Alice is trying to explain it to Bella. She loves her like a sister, that's all. right?
1. Love you Like That

**Twilight not mine. Started as a one-shot but obviously continued.... **

I always knew that he was where my life was headed- Jasper Hale. So why then, had I been seeing myself in glimpsing visions with her?

******

**Bella:**

Why on earth had Alice dragged me out here? It was the middle of the night and we were standing in the middle of the woods.

I followed her out here closely, tripping and slipping over anything possible and scraping up my hands. My pajama pants were soaked through and an inch deep in mud. Couldn't we have just talked about this in the warm, dry comfort of my bedroom?

"Alice," I whined. "Why are you dragging me out here in the rain and mud in the middle of the night?"

Alice stopped abruptly and I found myself mesmerized with her golden eyes. "That's a very good question, Bella." Her voice was not it's usual happy trill, it had a darker edge to it. I stumbled to a stop, the rain soaking through my thin shirt and making me shiver.

My heart began to pound in my chest. My mind raced with all of the things she could have to tell me. Suddenly, instinctively, my mind flashed back to my fateful eighteenth birthday.... I shuddered. The setting wasn't much different, only it was nighttime and this was Alice. Alice would never hurt me like Edward had; she had proven that when she was the first to return.... and yet, something didn't feel right. In an old habit, I wrapped my arms around my torso, trying to hold myself together in anticipation of the worst.

"Deep breaths, Bella. And try to lower your heart rate." Alice said quietly, her voice barely audible above the rain. Quicker than I could see, she stepped forward fluidly and brushed the rain-soaked hair away that clung to my face. She rested her petite, icy hand on my cheek.

I shuddered. Were they leaving again? Or was she just leaving? Was something wrong with Edward? Or maybe Jasper? I shook my head, trying to stop the swirling what-if and could-be thoughts.

Alice cringed, quite literally cringed, as her eyes looked me up and down, settling on my arms wrapped firmly around my middle section. "Bella," Her voice was steady and calm. "This is nothing like that."

I relaxed my grip and sighed. Okay, so they weren't leaving again, then what...? "Alice?" I asked. Her icy hand slid down my arm and encircled my wrist, slowly entwining her fingers in mine. She squeezed my hand gently.

**Alice:**

Her brown eyes were filled with concern. "Alice? What's wrong?" I could see that she was afraid something awful had happened.

Bella's warm hand felt so wonderful in mine, so reassuring. This was true friendship, and I loved her like my own sister.

"I've been having visions about you." She sighed in relief and I could see the confusion in her eyes. I realized this might not be the easiest way to tell her. She probably thought something awful happened to Edward. I should have planned this better. It was too bad I hadn't seen it.

"But, don't you always see my future? I mean, if you're looking. What's so bad about that? Alice what's going on?" She slid her hand out of mine slowly.

"I've been having visions that are sort of ... off. They're upsetting Jasper and Edward." Her eyes sought out mine, such caring brown eyes.

"Off how? Do you see something bad happening? Are the wolves impeding your sight?"

I shook my head; Bella was visibly shivering. If I wasn't going to tell her now then I had to get her inside. "I've been seeing this..." I said out loud, much too quietly for her ears to hear, and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Just from that instant, my vision came rushing back of our lips on one another and my... confession- the one I wasn't quite sure I could accept yet. Bella took the kiss as if it was nothing. I had always been affectionate towards her. To her it was just sisterly love, but in truth I was testing the waters and so far they were filled with sharks.

"Come on, let's get you inside. You're going to catch your death out here." I scooped her up in my arms and ran her back to her house.

***

**Bella:**

My breath was taken away as Alice's sped through the forest in the cold rain. She sprang up the tree and leapt through my open window, setting me gently on the floor. My head spun from the run and I shivered.

Alice shut my window and walked up to me slowly. "I think you should change before you get sick."

I nodded and suddenly felt Alice's icy hands tugging down my soaked pants. Her slender fingers grazed the inside of my thigh as she moved her hands up to take off my shirt. I couldn't help but gasp at her icy touch. I avoided Alice's gaze and was baffled by her strange behavior. The chaste kiss she had given me was surely not an answer to my question. "So, your visions are about what exactly?" I asked as Alice tugged my shirt over my head. It was easy to be conversational. Since Alice loved 'helping' my wardrobe, she had dressed me many times, insisting I got ready too slow and she just _had_ to see how the outfit she chose for me looked. But this was different. Alice's eyes stayed glued to me. "You... and me."

She turned to my dresser before I could name the emotion that flickered across her face. It seemed... pained.

"The visions are about us? What about us?" I asked, shivering. She returned with dry pajamas, my favorites but certainly not hers. She didn't seem to care however, and unfolded them with a flourish.

"Us." Alice said the word carefully, as if tasting it on her tongue. She paused and her eyes swept over me as if she was studying me. I blushed and tried to ignore the urge to cover up. She tugged the shirt over my head without saying anything else. Her fingers brushed against my sides the whole way down. I shivered from her touch. Her eyes were filled with that emotion again as she tugged my pants up, the back of her hands brushing along my thighs. Once I was dressed she rested her hands on my hips, tilting her head up to look me directly in the eyes.

"A-Alice?" I couldn't even form the words I was trying to get at. I would expect strange behavior more if she had been hungry... but her eyes were perfectly amber, two calm golden pools.

"I will always tell you the truth, Bella."

I was stunned by her sudden honest statement. "And what is the truth?"

"You're tired and cold. You should go lay down." She brushed off my question, but her hands were still securely resting on my hips, almost like she was holding me in place.

*******

**Alice:**

Dressing her as always, this shouldn't be so different. But her skin is so smooth and warm. I'd never noticed before and her scent... She blushed and it was lovely.

_'Let's behave ourselves, shall we?' _I reprimanded myself mentally. Testing the waters with Bella, here and now, would be an awfully bad idea, considering that I hadn't decided.... But how on earth could I decide? There was no solution to this problem unless I saw the future drastically change. Bella had to make an opposing decision; the problem was I didn't see it yet.

I stood up on tiptoe and pressed my lips against hers in more than a chaste way. She stood completely still at first, then slowly raised her hands to tangle in my hair. Did she know how easy it would be to fling her back on the bed, to seduce her in this unknowing and vulnerable state? But who knew if that's what would happen. I shook my head, no matter what this wasn't right. No matter that she tasted as good as she smelled. No matter that I could see myself getting used to this...

"Alice, what the hell?" She asked, finally coming to her senses and pulling back.

I kept the smile from my face, and let the truth out. "I've seen that I love you."

Bella sighed, obviously relieved. "I thought you were going to bite me or something. I know that you love me. Like your sister. That's not an issue at all, Alice." Her relaxing smile and warm brown eyes nearly halted my confession then and there.

"I've never loved you Bella, not like this."

And I saw the words click in her mind, match up to my actions. And I knew that she finally understood.

***

**true to character?**

**worth continuing?**

**let me know.**

**R&R please.**


	2. Sharks in that Water

**I love you all. The reviews are just *mwah***

**Yes, I am writing this at 3am, so forgive the excessive love and tell me your bluntly honest opinions of this chapter.**

**Sometimes my best ideas come at 3am.... let me emphasize the **_sometimes. _

**Dedicated to: the Bella to my Alice. **

**more for ya.**

**aLICE/bELLA not mine. oh the horror ; )**

***

**Bella: **

"You... love me?" The words pieced together in my mind and slipped clumsily from my mouth.

She nodded and took a deliberate step back, waiting for my response. I wondered if she had seen it already.

I rolled the words around in my head. But I loved Edward that way and I had him to love me that way; I didn't need Alice like that, didn't crave her like that. No, not at all. I shook my head. She was my best friend. The line stopped there. It was plain and simple. No blurring at all. I loved her like a sister and that was that. I shook my head.

"No.. no, no." The words fell like a soft mantra from my lips. I saw the regret fill her eyes where there had once been hope. Me? A tiny insignificant human- I had crushed the stunning Alice Cullen's hope?

"What about Jasper?" I pressed.

"He's my soul mate." Alice replied without a second thought.

"And I'm...?" I meant to sound accusing, but my voice trembled.

"My best friend. My one and only best friend." Alice said sincerely, removing her gaze from mine.

"So this is...?"I swallowed the lump in my throat.

Alice pursed her lips, a gesture that should've been unflattering, but wasn't. I shook my head to rid it of those straying thoughts. Now was not the time to think about that kiss. That incredible kiss. Alice was stunning, but she was just Alice, just my friend no more, no less.

"I had that vision for a reason, Bella. It might happen." She looked up at me again. "I'm not wrong often."

My mind swarmed with protests and my heart pounded with guilt. "The future can always change." I said desperately.

Alice shook her head. "Neither one of us has decided it seems. Not yet anyway."

My head rang with one thought, in hopes that it would drive her away. I wanted that clear line back. I needed it like I needed air. "I. Love. Edward."

Alice nodded. "Love changes, Bella. Don't be naive, please." Her words were sharp and condescending. It was what I deserved, I suppose. "I love Jasper, I saw my life with him in a vision. You know this already." She didn't even pause for my response. "And now I've had a vision with you, clearly. Love is changeable, never set in stone. You should know that after...." She paused and looked away.

That was a low blow, something I did to Edward sometimes, brought up his departure to make him stay. But with him I was always so needy. So damsel in distress, so _in need_ of him. "This is nothing like that, remember?" I threw her words back at her from before. "Love is forever and always. Alice, I don't love you like that..." The words were nothing more than a pained whisper, but I knew she heard them.

"I knew I would love you since I saw you were coming." Alice was so calm, how could she be so rational about this? "I never saw it progressing to more than a good friendship. But, well, here it is." She smiled and it was fleeting, but still lit up the room.

I couldn't look into her eyes; I just couldn't. But she tilted my chin down and I was forced to look at them. Her golden, caring, understand eyes and I felt my own eyes sting with tears. "Don't...." Was all I could manage and at the slightest touch of her icy finger running across my lips, I remembered the feeling of her hands gently gliding over my skin as she dressed me. Her icy lips pressed against each tear that fell, as she stood on tiptoe to catch them.

"Don't cry I don't want my last image of you to be so heartbreaking." There was no pain in her voice, it was a simple request. So, I smiled through my tears. My vision was blurred, but I saw her smile back brilliantly before she leapt out my window, a pale figure in the dark night.

***

I stumbled to my bed and cried, with no idea who I was crying for- Alice? Or myself?

I felt like I was hanging onto the edge of a high precipice, with just my fingertips to grasp at what I needed. And the lightest touch was holding me up as my head spun and my heart throbbed, and I realized that one little movement could break me.

***

**Do not fret my pet. lol**

**Alice's point of view will be next.**

**I couldn't break out of Bella for this one, and yes her stupidness will unfortunately be rewarded. Of course, think of Bella's character, much as she likes Alice, she loves Edward.**

**Have some hope my lovely reviewers. Some Alice-style hope and you know what shall prevail.**

**I really need to sleep more often.....**

**R&R please. **


	3. Significant Others'

**Alright I was going to do the "confession scene" again in Alice's point of view, but felt it might slow down the pace of the story. **

**Btw- thanks for the reviews.**

** Twilight saga is not mine**

** and the song Alice is thinking is Taylor Swift's monologue song from SNL.... I thought it would add a bit of humor. (I hate taylor swift but love that song, seriously. haven't seen it? youtube it)**

**So, without further ado, a glimpse into the mind of our favorite future seeing Cullen. **

**!! Rated M- for sexual implications. !!**

*************

**Alice:**

I strode into my house, slamming the door behind me so hard that the frame shook. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie all turned to give me a look; the music drifting through the house from the piano abruptly stopped.

_I like baking and things that smell like winter.... _I sang in my mind to keep Edward out. "Alice?" His voice cut through the silent curiosity of the room.

Everyone's eyes were on me. I hadn't meant to slam the door; I didn't realize at the time how upset the confusion had made me. Bella wanted it too... Didn't she? There had been that hint of a shiver of pleasure as I dressed her, and her hands in my hair when our lips.... _I like writing songs about douchebags who cheat on me... lala lalala..._ I occupied my mind with the inane country-pop song once again; I couldn't let myself mull those things over in my brother's presence.

My eyes flickered over the room; I listened intently. Everyone still stared. "Where's Jasper?"

"Out hunting with Emmett." Rosalie replied, nearly sounding like a 'duh' would be well placed at the end of her sentence.

I turned to look at Edward quickly. A wry grin spread across his face. "Really Alice? Taylor Swift?" His eyes mocked me.

"The fact that you know who sings the song and who she is, is mockable enough Edward." I retorted, clearly not up for his playful taunting. He shrugged, flipping through his sheet music.

"Taylor who?" Carlisle asked, clearly confused by the situation and what that had to do with my sudden flare of anger.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Popular singer of this decade."

The confusion still hadn't left Carlisle or Esme's features.

"Alice has seen something." Edward explained. My hands curled into loose fists; he had no right. "She's singing something ridiculous. Obviously, she's seen something that she doesn't wish me to know about right now."

Carlisle and Esme clearly relaxed as soon as they understood.

Esme's eyes honed in on my loosely clenched fists. "Relax, dear." She urged.

I sighed and let go; I couldn't let Jasper pick up on my anger, my confusion... I couldn't toy with these thoughts. It was dangerous around everyone, even the family members without 'extra' powers were overtly perceptive. Any perceptible change in my personality would tip them off. This one incident would be brushed off, but another? Very unlikely. I had to be myself at all times, bubbly, happy Alice. The life of the household.

The second I seemed to relax, everyone went back to whatever they were occupied with before I had stormed in. A pop melody flowed from the piano as Edward plunked on the keys- a Taylor Swift song. I turned to glare at him; His laughter echoed.

"You know, Edward, as a brother, you are sometimes a disappointment." I hoped that would sting his masculinity as I turned on my heel and walked upstairs, pushing the door open to my bedroom. I flopped on the bed, waiting for Jasper to return.

********

**Bella:**

The doorbell rang. I rushed to answer it, and sighed in relief as I was met with Edward's golden gaze. My heart fluttered from his loving, crooked smile.

"Hey, come on in. We were just finishing dinner." I shut the door behind him and walked into the kitchen.

Edward nodded. "Chief Swan."

Charlie's mood suddenly turned reluctant, "Edward." Charlie was scraping his plate into the sink. I stood and took a few more forkfuls of lasagna before taking my plate to the sink.

"Here, let me do that tonight." Charlie offered.

"Thanks dad."

Edward walked fluidly over to the couch. I put a movie into the dvd player and grabbed an old afghan to cover up with. I snuggled up next to Edward.

"How was your afternoon?" He asked, pressing his cool lips to my hair.

"Fine. A bit tedious." I pressed myself closer against his stone-cold chest, feeling his coolness even through the blanket. "How was yours?"

He chuckled. "Interesting."

"Oh?" I turned to find his golden eyes amused, a grin across his face. "Alice was having a tantrum of sorts this afternoon. It was... unexpected to say the least."

"Oh?" I hoped he couldn't hear my heartbeat quicken. I turned back to the tv. The opening credits flickered across the screen. Alice had been having a tantrum? Was it about me? She had seemed so calm when she left. My heart pounded in my chest. Edward sat unusually close, pressing his lips to my hair again. "Is the movie frightening you?"

"Yes." I lied, hoping that for once it sounded believable. The thriller movie might've been scaring me, if I was paying attention. But my mind wandered like it had all night, to the feel of Alice's icy fingers on my skin, the taste of her lips.... and the look of regret in her eyes... This was one of those times that I was grateful that Edward couldn't read my mind. I yawned, relaxing as Edward put his arm around me. I had gotten barely any sleep last night. Alice's lips on mine- the thought that bombarded me the most. Alice's taste....

I turned to Edward. "Kiss me?"

His golden eyes filled with love as he pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was quick and careful, but hopefully it would be enough to get Alice off my mind. I leaned into his arms and tried to focus on the movie. This was perfect; this was right where I belonged.

********

**Alice: **

I was startled by Jasper's low, calm voice. I was never startled. "Hey darlin'." He drawled, coming up behind me and pouncing. His lips sought mine hungrily as he fed off my emotion of undying love.

I had doubted enough for one night. Thoughts about Bella swirled in my mind like imperfect, broken visions and I wanted them out.

"Have a good hunt, Jazz?"

He nodded and quickly caught my lips. "Feeling better I see. I heard about your little outrage this afternoon."

"Yes. Much better." I smiled at him.

We entangled our limbs together on the bed, not needing to come up for air. His fingers tangled in my hair and pulled gently... and suddenly I was reminded of Bella's warm fingers tangled in my hair, her soft lips meshing with mine, her warm breath, her sweet scent. I kissed back more passionately, and his low drawl shattered my fantasy, "You're a tiger tonight." He picked up on my passion and threw himself into our lovemaking more fervently.

I groaned softly, but not for the reason he thought, as a small growl built in my chest. This was my husband, this was what I wanted, this was who I needed. I was all the more convinced, as he unbuttoned my shirt and trailed his loving kisses up to my lips, that this was right where I was meant to be.

********

**Okay, slightly humorous I hope.**

**In character too? It's always difficult.**

**More Bella/Alice next chapter.**

**"we shall see."**

**About alice and jasper- they may be subtle about their love in public but in the privacy of their own room they're feisty. Lmao. My personal take on the matter, and the tiger comment I threw in for the benefit of a certain someone ; )**

**thanks for reading**

**plz R&R**


	4. Truck Talk

**Alright. Here's chapter four. Less humor. More romance and angst.**

**Ya gotta love it.**

**Love the reviews btw. You all feed my hungry muse . In a nice way- in case that was in question. lol**

***********

**Alice:**

His strong arms were wrapped around me like a safety net. "This hostage stuff is fun." I murmured into his ear, nipping lightly at it.

His quiet laughter echoed in the silent room. "I didn't realize I was holding you hostage. I thought _I_ was your prisoner tonight?" Jazz grinned lazily as his lips met mine.

"Yes," I pulled back. "My prisoner in love." I muttered. The words hung in the air; somehow they didn't sit well with me.

The look he usually had after we made love settled in his eyes- unending love. Like he would do anything for me. I cringed inwardly, slowly sifting through memories, picturing Bella's brown caring eyes- different, imperfect, warm, and endearingly flawed. It wasn't often that my mind dwelled in the past.... so that's why it came as a surprise.

The vision hit me like a ton of bricks- _Bella in my bedroom, crying, falling to the floor, begging...._

Jasper shook my shoulder. "Alice? Hun?"

He had obviously noticed my distant eyes. I smiled quickly, shaking off the vision. I kissed him on the cheek. "I'm fine."

"What did you see?" He sat up slightly. "You seemed very... tense, worried..."

I turned my winning smile on him and brightened my voice. "It was nothing, honestly. There's just a bad storm rolling in tomorrow."

He seemed to buy it, or at least that's what he led me to believe, because he turned over and let me wrap my arms around him, kissing him softly and twirling my fingers in his hair as I had grown so accustomed to.

But although I was safely with Jasper, my mind ran over the vision again, slowly picking up on the details it was lacking. What was she doing in my room? And who had Bella been crying to? Who had she been begging, and why exactly had she been begging? It was moments like these when I wished I could turn over and sleep, but instead I did as a good wife should and showered Jasper with sweet nothings and simple pleasures, affections that he would surely remember.

********

**Bella: **

The rain came down in sheets outside. It pelted everything, thunder rumbled, and lightening flashed. I groaned and rolled out of bed. It was going to be one of _those_ Mondays. I took my time getting ready for no reason in particular. I threw on my blue shirt, a favorite of Edward's, and jeans. And put my hair up, seeing as it would just get soaked anyway. After eating a bowl of cereal, I grabbed my raincoat and headed for my truck.

I pulled into the parking lot and turned off the truck. The roar of the rain on the roof was nearly as deafening as the engine.

Just as I was pulling up my hood, the door opened and Edward stood there, my favorite crooked grin on his face. He held out an umbrella.

"I thought you might need a little extra cover to keep you dry." He smiled and wrapped his arm around me as I joined him under the umbrella.

"Thanks." I smiled as he kissed my cheek.

"Anything to make your Monday more enjoyable."

"Oh honestly, didn't chivalry die centuries ago?" My head turned quickly as Alice's voice piped up behind us.

Edward laughed. "Don't tell me your bad mood is back all of a sudden?" He elbowed Alice lightly.

"Don't be silly." She splashed water at him with her stylish rain-boots playfully. "I just thought we lived in the twenty-first century now."

"Now, now, don't be bitter. You're just sore you didn't think of it first." Edward chuckled.

I walked along silently, normally their sibling-like bickering would amuse me, but today I was just focusing on my shoes and trying not to think about Alice.

"Hey, I saw the storm, didn't I?" She retorted.

"Since when does that deserve a gold star?" Edward grinned again.

Alice stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh Bella, won't you stick up for me? Isn't chivalry dead?" She pouted playfully, and I was hit with the full force of her charm, like a beautiful wave. Her eyes caught mine, and I glanced down at my shoes again. Usually this was harmless, but now it felt.... different somehow, like if I took her side it meant something more.

"N-no, chivalry isn't dead." I turned to Edward, who seemed confused by my blush. "I've got my own knight right here." He smiled and pressed his lips to my cheek.

Alice pouted. "That's no fair. You two can't gang up on me. Rose would take my side."

Edward chuckled. "No doubt."

It felt like the longest walk to class ever. I walked in silence the whole way, listening to them banter. Edward and I reached our first period class, finally.

"See you soon." Alice kissed my cheek quickly, winking at me and flitted off.

I was afraid Edward might hear my heart pick up, or comment on my blush. This was ridiculous. I shook my head. There was no reason to feel awkward around Alice, she had obviously given up hope after I had first turned her down.

"You're quiet today." Edward commented, as we took our seats.

"Uh, yeah. Just tired I guess, and annoyed with the rain." As if on cue, thunder rumbled outside.

Edward nodded understandingly. He looked like he wanted to say more, but I was saved from his questions as the teacher started class. Now I just hoped I could somehow manage to avoid his questions all day...

****

The day passed in a quiet blur, I couldn't stop my thoughts from drifting to Alice. At lunch, everything she said seemed to have a double meaning. It was the way she winked at me, or placed her hand on mine. She seemed to be fighting with Edward for my attention. He didn't seem to notice, solely focused on why I was so quiet, and so fidgety around his sister. I berated myself for being an open book.

So, it was a welcome sigh of relief when the school day finally ended and even though the storm hadn't lifted, it felt like a great weight had been taken off my shoulders.

As Edward and I walked to my truck I watched Alice flit to Jasper, kissing him in a way that I hadn't seen in public ever before. It was openly romantic.

Was I really that foolishly self-centered? Of course nothing was different with Alice; she was just being her usual self, my affectionate best friend. It seemed silly now, like I had been worrying for nothing.

"Don't you agree?" Edward's dulcet voice asked.

"Uhhhh huh." I agreed slowly, not hearing a word he had just said.

"Good, then it's settled. We should move the wedding date up." He smiled brilliantly.

My mind raced, "What?"

Edward's eyes filled with confusion. "The wedding date, we should move it up closer to Esme's birthday. I think she'd enjoy that."

I nodded slowly. "Sure." I spun the ring around on my finger.

"Wonderful." His icy lips pressed to mine in a more-than-chaste kiss and I threw myself into it, tangling my hands in his hair... before I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Get a room." The musical voice giggled.

I turned and stumbled right into Alice. "Careful, Bella." She smiled, placing her hands on my shoulders to right me.

Edward turned to her, seeming a bit annoyed. "Here to talk about wedding plans? You saw, I guess."

She nodded, bouncing in place. "Oh please Edward, let me drive Bella home so we can have girl-talk for the wedding, please?" She gave him her signature pouting look and I knew she would get her way.

"Of course." He assented. "I'll see you at home." He tucked back a strand of my hair, his cold fingers brushing my skin lightly.

I nodded and watched him go. Alice slipped her arm through mine.

My stomach twisted and turned as she hopped into the driver's seat.

"Keys please." I handed them to her; her cold fingers lightly brushed mine, sending a shock through my body- a much different reaction from Edward's touch just a few seconds ago.

She smiled and placed the keys in the ignition, the truck rumbling to life.

*********

**Alice: **

If my heart could sink it would've in that moment. The _wedding._ I had forgotten momentarily about the wedding and how I, being the best friend, was planning everything. And it would be spectacular, that I could guarantee.

But since my initial vision with Bella, I had thought of nothing else. I hadn't been picturing her happily-ever-after with Edward. I had been picturing my chance... an attempting at stealing her heart. I had been foolishly denying it to myself, but there had been hope. My unbeating heart had felt a hope for Bella. No matter the consequences, it had just been a fantasy after all. But then, _the wedding..._

Bella cleared her throat, fidgeting nervously as I drove.

"Go to your happy place, Bella. This won't take long."

"W-we're really gunna talk about the wedding?" She stuttered, and once again I thought 'how endearing.' It seemed I couldn't focus on anything else when she was around. In the tiny space of the truck cab her scent overwhelmed me, and I found myself lost in her, in ways that a best friend shouldn't be.

"No," I heard her sharp intake of breath. "We're not."

"Then what...?" Her heartbeat sped up and I knew if I turned to look, she would be blushing.

"Bella, I want a shot. Tell me you haven't been losing sleep over me. Tell me that today you weren't thinking about me?" This had to be straightforward... I had to know. It killed me not knowing...

"I can't tell you that..." Her voice was quiet, shaky.

"So you were thinking about me?" I pressed.

"Mmhm." she swallowed. "B-but Alice we can't, this can't..."

"Do you love me?" I focused my eyes on the road, knowing that looking at her would only make her more nervous. Her heart was flying in her chest.

"I don't know...." Bella's voice shook and I knew she was beginning to cry. "I just... I love him Alice. Don't you see?"

"Yes, but I see you with me too. Bella, I want that chance. I love Jasper, you know I do, but I can't.... I just can't let it slip by." My own honesty stunned me, but it was true; it had been true for a while now. I just wasn't able to voice it, to place the feeling that had crept up on me and formed into a full-blown revelation in the early hours of the morning as I left Jasper's arms.

Her tears were flowing freely now as I pulled into the driveway and shut off the truck. "Bella," I turned to face her. "Please don't cry. Does it really scare you that much?"

She nodded yes, and I felt a part of my heart splinter into tiny pieces- the part that was set-aside just for her. I placed my hand on her warm, tear soaked cheek. It was heartbreaking to see how much pain I was causing her, how much confusion. "Bella. This is a once-in-a-lifetime shot." I nearly whispered, nearly pleading her to give me a chance. I pressed my lips to hers softly, realizing I might never get the chance again.

She pulled back and shoved with all her strength. I complied, moving back to stare straight into her tear-flooded brown eyes. "Alice, I can't.... I can't..." She shook her head, biting down into her full bottom lip. Every little gesture struck me like a slap in the face. I had never meant to cause her distress over me.

"It's alright. I understand." I got out of her truck and turned, smiling for her benefit, before taking off through the rain. A piece of my heart had been broken by my best friend, by my soon-to-be sister-in-law, who was completely head-over-heels in love with my brother and not me.

*******

**Angst, angst. Yes I know. **

**But fear not, good things come to those who wait.**

**this chapter was.... interesting to write to say the least. I didn't know alice would be strong until she decided it to be lol **

**R&R please.**

**Thanks ; )**


	5. Fiancee Fight

**Sorry about the inconsistencies in the last chapter- **

**Like Jasper being at school, maybe he was just picking Alice's up, considering he would've already graduated....**

**And I have no idea when Esme's birthday is. They were just added for story convenience sake. **

**thanks for all the kind reviews. you guys are wonderful : )**

*********

**Bella: **

It felt like every breath I took, I was struggling for air. I sat in the truck far longer than necessary, trying to stop my tears so Edward would be none-the-wiser when I met in him my room. The wind and rain whipped against the truck, silencing my tears. I took a deep breath until my sobs were no more then a sniffle and sighed, trudging inside.

Charlie was thankfully not coming home from work until late tonight. I set up the leftovers from last night so he could heat them up himself if need be, and walked as quietly as I could upstairs, hoping I could sneak into the bathroom and clean up a bit before Edward saw me. No such luck.

He grabbed my hand, a bit too tight. "You've been crying?" Edward's intense golden eyes stared at me with worry.

Was there any point in trying to lie? Should I brush it off as tears of joy for the wedding? No. He'd see right through it. I couldn't do that, lie right to his face. I nodded and bit my lip, hoping my waterworks were over for the time being.

"Alice made you cry?" He seemed... astounded.

I nodded again. "It was my fault really... I..."

He interrupted me, lost in his thoughts. "She's been so strange lately, random outbursts of anger, so much more affectionate around the family with Jasper... And her mind, I haven't been able to read it in days, it's always clouded with inane things."

I flinched. So he had noticed, certainly he had noticed some things. Wouldn't Jasper have felt it? Then again, I assumed Alice could be very good at hiding things. Unlike me...

"What did she say to make you cry, Bella?" He held my chin with his cold fingers, keeping my face tilted upwards so he could look into my eyes. It was unnecessary, I was already bad enough at lying, he didn't need to look into my eyes to know. "Did she yell at you?"

I shook my head. "No..." _Quite the opposite._ I filled in mentally. He waited, his golden eyes smoldering with.... what? Anger at Alice? Or impatience with me?

"She _cares_ about me...." I emphasized the word, hoping he would understand.

He seemed to, because he pulled his hand back quickly, as if he was being burned, and stiffened. "You were so... different around her today, fidgety, careful, blushing..." He seemed to be struggling with an inner battle.

I bit harder into my lip, careful not to draw blood, but forcing back the tears and trying to keep the waver from my voice.

"And do you feel this same sort of _caring_ for her?" Edward said the words with distaste, as if they were filled with poison.

I shook my head, reaching for him. "No, No." I stared right into his eyes. "I love you."

He nodded, as if absorbing everything. "All. Right." He said slowly, separating each syllable. "Then there's something I need to go take care of."

"No!" I grabbed his arm as tightly as I could. "Please, it's not Alice's fault how she feels Edward. Just let it go." But I could tell it was no use, he'd already made up his mind.

He shook his head. "Bella, firstly you are my fiancée. And secondly, she's crossed a line that she should've never crossed."

I clung to his arm. "Please, don't go."

He smiled, almost wistfully. "I'll be back quickly, I promise." He placed a quick kiss on my lips and was gone before I could protest.

I sank to the ground, my legs feeling like lead. A feeling of utter remorse filling my stomach and turning it in flips as my heart ached.

*******

**Alice: **

I knew he was coming. The second he decided it, and I watched him burst through the door, first in my vision and then in reality. I had to stave off my aching heart and quickly replace it with fury.

I held up my hand, stopping him in his tracks. "Don't be a baby about this. No tantrums."

He was simply fuming with anger. "Where do you get the brilliant idea, in the ninth inning of my romance, to try and take my fiancée away from me?"

My mind raced, the whole family would be down here in seconds at this rate. "Don't yell Edward. I couldn't help it. I can't help what my heart decides."

He threw his hands in the air. "You've been dead for a century! Your heart doesn't beat!"

"It does for her." I countered.

_The family would be down in moments- Carlisle first, and then Esme and Emmett. The rest would follow. Jazz would be last... reluctantly last._

"What did you say to her in the car? Why on earth would you hurt her like that?" He demanded. "She's your best friend!"

I couldn't help the anger that bubbled in my chest and threw my words at him. "Me? Hurt her? That's a good one, considering it's my hopes that have been shattered!"

"And what hopes were those exactly?" Edward asked through gritted teeth. "Jasper is your_ husband_." He struggled with his anger. "Stay away. She's mine."

"Overprotective fool!" I shouted, hardly recognizing my own shrill voice.

"You're not planning the wedding. We're going to elope. She doesn't want you. She told me so herself." Edward's words were like a smack in the face.

"I love her, Edward!" My proclamation rang through the house. It all happened so fast; he lunged, as I knew he would. I jumped, but he turned too fast, slamming me into the piano, pinning my ribcage against the opened lid.

I gasped, whether from surprise or pain I wasn't sure. He pressed as strongly as he could, as I writhed, pinned between the wood and his grasp.

"Edward, let go!" Carlisle ordered. Everyone was downstairs in a flash, as soon as they heard the uproar. I felt the pressure lift as Edward was yanked backward. Esme came to my side, resting her hand on my back.

"Alice, dear..." Her eyes were filled with worry.

"I'm fine." I stood right away to prove it.

Edward was snarling and pushing against Emmett who held him in an iron grasp.

"Son, relax. Don't do something you'll come to regret." Carlisle was ever the voice of reason in a situation of duress.

"She's taking a leave of absence. Not me. I refuse to go anywhere." Edward insisted.

"Now, let's talk about this." Esme persisted. "I don't want any of my children leaving. Can't we talk this through?"

I waved dismissively. "Fine. I'll start packing right away."

Everyone turned to look at me. I shrugged. "It's fine... I'll go. Bella is his. He's right." My chest ached.

I swept the room with my eyes. Rosalie had a smug smirk on her face; she knew from the beginning that Bella would tear our family apart. I suppose she was proud of herself for being right. Emmett concentrated all his effort on dragging Edward out back. Carlisle nodded, an apologetic look filled his eyes, but Esme was heartbroken.

"Please dear, don't stay away for too long." She hugged me briefly.

I placed my hand on hers. "I'll be back before you know it." Just the slight smile felt like a ton of effort. Esme slipped out of the room quietly as Jasper appeared at the top of the staircase; he stared at me with a look of utter anguish.

"Oh Jazz...." My heart sank for the umpteenth time in such a few short days. I sped up the stairs and threw my arms around him. "You're my soul mate. I love you. I can work past this. She... I...."

He kissed my hair. "No, you won't. I can feel how much it pains you."

"We can work this out." I insisted, watching him shift uneasily.

"Yes," He nodded. "Now,_ that_ I'm willing to do. You don't have to kill your love for her right away. It will take time, and we've got as much of that as we need."

"Yes." I agreed softly. His understanding made me wish for the ability to weep, but instead I kissed him with all that I had, and let him lead me by the hand up to our room.

*******

_"I think a leave of absence would be best..."_

_"Yes," He nodded. "Whatever you need dear." _

I began packing as soon as we had talked it over. I was sure Tanya's family wouldn't mind seeing me for a bit. Jasper had agreed that some distance from Forks might help me sort out my true feelings, although I was certain he could already sense them. But he would never crush my hopes; it just wasn't in his nature. And I truly hoped I could get over the feelings for my best friend, since I knew she didn't reciprocate. It would take time, but I could fall out of love just as easily. At least... that's what I kept telling myself as I packed my bags for Denali.

******

**okay okay.**

**I was gunna write more but I wanted to get this up first.**

**I have the next two chapters already in the works. so dont fret. I needed a bit of a plot twist. **

**R&R please.**

**you guys are awesome!**


	6. Kisses

**Thanks for the reviews. I couldn't continue without them.**

**Alice/Bella not mine!**

**This isn't my best chapter.... sorry : (**

**Happy thanksgiving everyone!**

*******

**Bella: **

My eyes were red and puffy. I splashed some water on my face. I threw my clothes to the floor and jumped in the shower, letting the warm water course over me and calm my frazzled nerves.

_Did I love her?_ The question pounded through my brain with every pulse. _Did I love Alice? _I couldn't love her. It just wasn't possible.... she was my best friend. My soon-to-be sister-in-law. I loved Edward... didn't I? I knew it was bad just to be questioning it. I spun the wedding band around and around my finger.

That kiss in the truck, her cold lips - they felt so perfect against mine and that scared the hell out of me. But I had already turned her down. She was probably at home with Jasper; he could give her everything she needed; I was just a fascination, someone to dress up and drag shopping. Her best friend, not anything more. Wasn't I?

If I really had to choose, who would it be? My mind raced over memories with Alice. She had always been affectionate with me, more so than Edward. Always a hug when she greeted me, a peck on the cheek when she left, an arm around me when we spent time together. It just seemed easier for her than it was for him.

And the birthday party she had thrown for me. The way she had promised to change me if Edward wouldn't. The way her golden eyes sometimes met mine with that look that took my breath away._ Alice. _

How could I have been so blind? I jumped out of the shower and threw on the first clothes I could find. I had to fix this. I had to see her before Edward returned. I grabbed my truck keys and left a note for Charlie. It was late, but this couldn't wait any longer...

******

I knocked, not even thinking about what I was doing. Esme answered.

"Is Alice in?" I asked, stepping inside the Cullen home before I even had a response.

Esme nodded, "Upstairs."

I clumsily ran past her and up the stairs two at a time. I shoved open the door that I knew led to Alice's room. I instantly noticed the clothes strewn across her bed and the suitcases on the floor, as if she was leaving in a hurry.

"Where are you going?" I demanded, out of breath. I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"Denali." Alice said tersely.

"You're leaving? I..." I shut and opened my mouth a few times, searching for the words. I just knew that I couldn't lose my best friend.

"Just get it off your chest, Bella." Her golden eyes were filled with irritation.

"I don't want you to go." I didn't know what else to say.

Her harsh, bitter laugh surprised me. It was so unlike Alice. "Oh, is that it? I thought you didn't want me. Isn't that what you told my brother?"

I faltered, "I'm so sorry."

Her features were completely cold and impassive. "Save your remorse for someone who believes it."

"A-Alice..." I felt the tears sting my eyes and fought them back.

Her eyes stayed fixated on my wedding band. "What? Give me one good reason why I should stay?" She challenged, and her eyes caught mine. I'd never seen Alice so angry; it was almost frightening. Like I was finally seeing her as the fierce vampire she was.

Without thinking, I took the ring off and threw it at her. "Here! Is that what's stopping you?" I nearly shouted at her.

"Bella," Her harsh anger softened and her eyes filled with a deep pain that I never wanted to see in them again.

"It's been tormenting me; I've been denying it... I, oh Alice..." I threw myself at her, and she caught me in her arms, pressing my lips to hers with reckless abandon and it felt _so_ good.

"Bella?" She forced me back, holding me by the shoulders. Her eyes asked the question that her beautiful lips couldn't form.

******

**Alice:**

Everything I had been hoping for, everything I had been wanting was right here in front of me, captured in two brown, loving eyes. Bella didn't know what she was asking for; she had no idea what she was getting herself into.

Here it was- the opportunity clinging to me, her wonderful scent filling the room. I couldn't give it another thought. The second she decided, I saw it... and all I wanted was her.

Bella's cheek was warm as I caressed it, slowly drawing my thumb across her cheekbone. Her blush was lovely. I caught the desperate determined look in her eyes and gave in, kissing her back as gently as I could.

******

**Bella: **

"Bella, Bella, slow down."

My lips sought Alice's hungrily as I tried desperately to push her to the bed that was behind us. Her strong slender arms lifted me up and set me down. "Are you sure?" She questioned; her golden eyes filled with lust. "Yes." I barely managed to breathe. "I want you. I need you. Don't leave me, please."

She straddled me carefully. A small growl escaped her lips as I tangled my fingers in her hair and pulled her mouth to mine.

Her cold fingers were yanking off my shirt faster than I could manage the buttons on hers, and tugging off my pants in one fluid movement.

"Bella," She whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Yes?"

"I love you." She kissed my cheek. "I love you." My neck. "I love you." My lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist in response and pulled her against me.

"Yes." I agreed, "Now kiss me."

Our mouths meshed together and her tongue teased the roof of my mouth; her cool breath on my skin making me shiver with pleasure.

*******

**Alice:**

Her warm skin felt like bliss beneath mine. The taste of her lips was more wonderful than any memory could do justice. After hoping and craving, this was just right.

My hands slid over her curves, filling my ache to touch her. My lips covered every inch of her body as I kissed her, filling my need to taste her.

She gasped and squirmed as she allowed me the freedom to touch her. To kiss her. To allow my brimming passion some release. And the way she kissed me, the way her warm hands slid over my chest, gripped my waist; every way she tested the water it felt wonderful and warm, sending jolts of pleasure through my long-dead body. She was bringing me back to life, as we didn't speak. As I felt everything I had ever wanted to feel.

********

**I wrote my heart out. **

**Please R&R.**

**And tell me Kristen's "kiss me" eyebrow raise didn't come to mind while reading this. lol**


	7. Telling Jasper

**OKay..... The eyebrow raise got many comments. lol I didn't even realize until i edited the chap that the image came to mind.**

**Love the reviews. they make me smile : )**

**I didn't see this one coming... so probably neither will you all. **

**.. and of course i have new moon fever. doesn't everyone? **

**Rated MMM for sex. lol actually just one M, I swear!**

**Bellice not mine. **

*******

**Alice:**

Bella's full red lips held the most endearingly playful smile. I brushed the hair that clung to her forehead out of her eyes and kissed those lips. My hands slid over Bella's warm, smooth skin as she squirmed wonderfully underneath me. A soft moan escaped Bella's lips as my fingers slid skillfully south. She arched into my hand as I explored the wet warmth down there, teasing her flesh.

The door flew open with a loud crack.

There was a growl and suddenly I was thrown across the room, head thwacking against the wall and slamming into the plaster. There was a death grip on my throat. Edward's fierce golden eyes glared into mine. "Keep your hands off her!"

"No, please! Edward don't!" Bella exclaimed, jumping out of bed. I shot her a warning look to stay back.

I fell to the ground as he dropped me, and flew over to Bella, wrapping my arms around her in a protective cage. I shot a warning glance at Edward.

"Please don't fight." Bella begged.

Edward was seething, his angry eyes catching mine quickly, before shooting Bella a pained look. He dashed out of the room, faster than her eyes could see and picked up the ring, pocketing it.

I sank to the bed, not realizing I had been shaking until Bella rested her hand on my bare shoulder in an attempt to calm me.

"Alice?" Her voice shook and her warm brown eyes were filled with tears that threatened to spill.

I raised my hand. "Just a second." And she complied, pulling back abruptly.

*******

**Bella: **

"Are you alright?" I asked Alice, watching her pace.

She shook her head. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes." I stuttered. Alice shouldn't have been worried about me. I was worried that Edward had hurt her.... but shouldn't I have been more worried about Edward's feelings?

Alice ran her hands through her short spiky hair. "We shouldn't have done this." She moved inhumanly quick, getting dressed, and threw my own clothes at me, thoughtfully turning away until I was dressed as well.

She sat down next to me, placing her small icy hand over mine.

"I'm so sorry you have to choose between two good things. "

I stared back into her pained golden eyes, "I've already chosen." I squeezed her hand but she pulled it away quickly.

"Bella," Her features were completely deceptive, smooth and still as stone, only her eyes let me know that she was hurting. "Think long and hard about this. I would love for you to be with me. But in that case, we need to talk to Jasper and Edward." Her beauty was no less recognized as she furrowed her brow. "You'd be backing out of your wedding, the engagement with my brother..."

I swallowed the lump in my throat; the tears that had caused it were long gone. "I'm done thinking. I want you."

Alice nodded, taking my hand in hers again. "I'm so happy to hear that." She chastely kissed my cheek and my nerves hummed with the memory of her touch. "But in that case I really need to go speak to Jasper. Can you stay out of trouble?"

I nodded, watching as her eyes went blank. "Yes. You'll be fine. Just give Edward a while to cool down, alright?"

"No problem." I mumbled.

She placed another light kiss on my cheek and dropped my hand, flitting out the door and shutting it behind her.

*******

**Alice:**

Silently, I walked downstairs, watching out for another uproar from Edward. I found Jasper, sitting by himself on the couch. I joined him, not able to look him in the eyes.

His back stiffened, and I assumed he could feel the leftover lust rolling off of me.

"Jazz..."

"So, I see you didn't even think about taking time to work on us."

He was upset. Well, I couldn't exactly blame him. "The second she rushed in and returned your feelings you just forgot about me?"

I shook my head. "No Jazz, I-I just...."

"You want her and not me." The edge of anger to his voice didn't go unnoticed. His eyes glanced down and he stared abruptly, "At least you're still wearing your ring."

He straightened and stood; I stared up at him desperately wanting to offer some sort of explanation. "I never meant to fall in love with her, Jazz."

There was a sharp intake of breath. "Mhm, I know. But I can feel it."

"I love you too." I insisted, needing him in my life, and knowing it was completely selfish. But he had been my first real dose of happiness in my entire existence that I had ever known. I couldn't just lose him completely.

He nodded. "I can feel that too. It's just not as strong as your love for her."

"Please..." And I had no idea what I was begging for. I just knew that I couldn't detach myself from him this easily.

He pressed his lips to mine and the familiarity overtook me, and also the strangeness from the lips I had just felt.

Jasper pulled back, "In time, Alice." Then he disappeared out the back, into the night to hunt I assumed.

I searched for my future with him, but saw nothing, as if my ties to Jasper had been severed altogether. I was missing a piece of myself, and despite what I had gained; the consequences of my newly formed love were almost overwhelmingly devastating. A piece of me was breaking as my soul mate separated himself, distanced from me in a way I had never known. It was almost enough to bring back a memory of human pain, which I didn't possess. Despite the warmth of loving Bella, the complete happiness I felt with her, there would always be a hole from losing my other half.

*******

**Okay, angst yes. But the plot didn't come to me until further thru that chapter. I now know what to do.**

**So please R&R and come back for seconds, soon to come!**

**lol**


	8. Fix me Comfort me

**The reviews are so kind.**

**Thank you all. ; )**

**Bellice comfort. Cullen sibling bickering. **

**what more do you need?**

**Nothing? Okay, good. Twilight not mine. **

*********

**Alice:**

I flew up the stairs and into my bedroom. I knew it was foolish to want a distraction from my pain, but I wanted Bella. She was all I wanted, even if, for the moment it was just to use her.

"Alice what...?" Bella asked, catching me in her arms as I threw myself at her, careful not to knock her down. "Please, I just... need this."

Bella complied, wrapping her arms around me tightly and brushing my hair back. Her light touch felt wonderful and I guided her towards the bed. She understood and let me lay half on top of her, my head resting on her chest, listening to her rhythmic heartbeat. She stroked my hair and muttered sweet nonsensical things in my ear, like 'I'll always be here' and 'you're not alone'. Things to make me feel better merely for the sake of having her company.

But the truth was, I did feel better. Her proximity was enough that I felt the clenching hole of pain in my chest subside, the inner screams that had been ringing in my head ceased. Her warmth was wonderful. It was all the comfort I craved and needed right in this moment. I lifted myself up to shower her with kisses; kissing her forehead, her cheek, her jaw, her neck, and finally her lips and repeating the succession again and again, until finally nuzzling against her neck and breathing in her scent.

She hummed in delight, pleased with the showering of my affections. And I did want to pour my heart out to her, if that were even possible.

I stared right into her eyes that were filled with love and seemingly expectant.

"Thank you." I murmured.

"For what?" She was blatantly confused.

My cold lips touched hers briefly. "Fixing me."

*******

**Bella:**

There was a knock on the door. Alice abruptly moved off of me, leaving my arms empty.

She sat up. "One second." She called. Her golden eyes met mine, "It's Edward. I'll give you a second." She muttered under her breath.

I nodded. "Will you be alright?"

Alice smiled at me and it was brighter than snow glistening in the sunshine. "Yes. Of course." She placed a quick kiss on my cheek and flitted over to the door.

Edward nodded to her. I could sense the tension between them, and the warning look she gave him didn't go unnoticed. He left the door open as he came in. I scooted to the edge of the bed, dangling my feet over the side.

"Bella." His melodic voice was calm. He held the wedding ring he had given me in his hand.

My breath caught in my throat. I was almost afraid of him, after what he had done to Alice.

"Bella, you know I love you."

I nodded and he continued, "And I know you love... Alice." Had he winced?

I nodded again, feeling dumb and mute. "Yes. I'm sorry." My apology came out softer than I intended.

His eyes were filled with pain. "I just want you to be happy." He spun the ring between his fingers. "Does she make you happy?"

I never meant to hurt him, but lying to him would just hurt even more. Still, it was so unfair to Edward...

I figured the quicker I said it the better, it would be like ripping off a band-aid. "Yes, I love her."

Edward nodded solemnly. "Alright." He kissed my cheek. His golden eyes still filled with anguish.

"I'm sorry." I said again, softly, before he fled from the room.

He had been so forgiving, so understanding, so... self-sacrificing and the pain in his eyes...

I had never meant to hurt him. It was the same pain I had seen before in Alice's eyes. I had never meant to rip apart the Cullens. Admitting my reciprocated feelings was never supposed to feel like this... Alice and I were just supposed to be happy.

I couldn't help the foolish tears that spilled from my eyes as I noticed the wedding ring on the floor. Sinking back into the plush comfort of Alice's bed, I grabbed one of the pillows and pulled it to my chest, clinging to it and letting it stifle my sobs, although I was sure that every vampire in the house could hear me crying.

*******

**Alice:**

"Edward is such a grouch when he doesn't get his way." I muttered.

Rosalie's harsh laugh echoed through the living room. We were settled on the couch downstairs.

"Can you blame him? You stole away his fiancée. I'd be pissed at you too, Alice." She playfully ruffled my hair.

I glared at her in annoyance. "I can't help it."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Please. Spare me the heartfelt sentiments for the _human_." She sneered. "Heaven knows the sex must be amazing or you wouldn't have given up..."

I glared at her menacingly and growled before she could finish that sentence.

She put up her hands in a placating gesture. "What?"

I wanted to smack that smug smile right off her face. "You know this is less than comforting, Rosalie."

"That's the point, Alice." She mimicked my irritated tone perfectly.

Bella's muffled sobs floated downstairs.

Rosalie turned her head and glanced upstairs, "Dear lord she is a fountain isn't she? Better go stop her before she floods your room."

"Enough." I huffed, flying up the stairs, leaving Rosalie laughing after me.

******

I found Bella sobbing into my pillow and pulled her into my arms, holding her tightly. "Shh, relax. It's alright. I'm here." I kissed her forehead lightly and held her as she choked on her sobs.

"Calm down. Shh, you're alright." I kissed her forehead every so often, and muttered soothing words into her ear until she calmed down.

I lay down with her and kept my arms around her. It seemed that we both needed some fixing.

I stayed with her as she drifted to sleep. I watched her in her peaceful slumber, kissing her cheek lightly and snuggling up to her warmth.

We both completed each other, could comfort each other. And while there was pain there was also love. That night I made a silent vow to myself that I would never leave her. For as long as she wanted she would never be alone. I would always be there for her, her immortal protector.

********

**Okay sooo,**

**before you say that Edward's departure was unrealistic, just remember he would do anything to make Bella happy, I think even if it meant letting her go... but maybe thats just me.**

**The two comforting scenes between Alice and Bella are pretty much autobiographical, so sorry if they are a bit... melodramatic or out of character. **

**gotta love the Rosalie banter ; )**

**probably two chapters left.**

**thanks all. please R&R.**


	9. All in Good Fun

**Okay, sorry this has taken so long to post.**

**I just haven't been in the writing mood, because I knew the tone I wanted and I just couldn't get there.**

**Anyway…**

**Enjoy : )**

**Neither Alice nor Bella are mine. **

**Rated T+**

*********

**Bella:**

"Alice?" My voice was rough from crying. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Her cool lips brushed my forehead.

"I'm right here, Bella."

I sighed in relief. "You stayed?"

She nodded. "You needed me. I'm always here for you. I'll always be here for you. You know that." It wasn't a question, and the words were so heartfelt.

"So…" I paused, realizing that we could both finally have the relationship we wanted, with Edward and Jasper on the outs. Her cool lips kissed my face everywhere: my forehead, my cheek, my jaw line, and finally captured my lips. All of my thoughts were suddenly turned to mush.

"So." She breathed softly, seductively. Her cool fingers trailed lightly across my exposed collarbone, I hurriedly pulled my shirt up, realizing my clothes had been rumpled in sleep. Alice caught my hand, and my gaze fixed onto hers; her golden eyes filled with the utmost caring.

"Bella, I want you. Always." Her cold lips pressed to mine again. I looked back up and a small smirk was splayed across her lips. "But, I also want you right now."

Her icy fingers trailed my collarbone again. Her lips were on mine as she fiddled with my jeans and slid up my shirt; and I was in no state of mind to stop her. I lay on her plush white comforter. Her willing prisoner, as she undressed me until I was just in my undergarments, her cold lips ghosting over every inch of my body. I arched, wonderfully helpless as her lips moved farther down. My heart raced and I lost myself in all that was Alice.

Her lips brushed my ear, "Maybe this time we won't be interrupted."

*********

**Alice:**

"Wow. Just…. Wow." Bella sighed.

I giggled, "Pleased?"

She nodded, still speechless. "You must be hungry." I said, lips still brushing against her warm skin.

She nodded again. I laughed; it was amusing to see Bella this way, overwhelmed with me. I was glad to know that we could have… fun in the bedroom.

"I don't think I can walk down the stairs without tripping." She mumbled.

I threw her clothes at her. "Cover up. I'll carry you down."

She complied, and I swung her in my arms. Meeting a very smug Rosalie in the kitchen.

I set Bella down carefully and gave Rosalie a warning glance. I rummaged through the fridge. "Chicken and something?" I tried to remember the recipe I had seen on tv not that long ago. "Rice… I think."

"Maybe just the rice." Bella said, gripping the counter.

Rosalie glanced at Bella. "Nice hair."

I grabbed a pot out of the cabinet and set some water on the stove to boil. "Not another word." I said quiet enough for Rosalie's ears only.

Bella blushed lightly and tried in vain to fix her mussed hair.

"I didn't know humans were so vocal in the bedroom." Rosalie smirked. I could see she wasn't going to let this go easily.

Bella's blush deepened until she looked like a tomato, a very cute tomato.

"I er uh well…" She stuttered, clearly trying to think of a way to respond to Rosalie's verbal assault.

"That must've been something hm? Our little Alice has some great skills." Rosalie ruffled Bella's hair.

I stepped up to my sister, "Give it a rest, Rose."

She laughed. "All in good fun, sis."

I grinned and wrapped my arms around Bella's waist. "At least we don't kill the bedframe, or damage a whole house." I kissed Bella's still flushed cheek.

Rosalie grinned back. "Well, what can I say? Vampires have more fun."

Even Bella laughed this time, and with a wink Rosalie left us, her teasing of Bella a success.

I turned to Bella, staring straight into her warm brown eyes. "Are you sure you want to be stuck with this family?"

Bella smiled. "I'm sure I want to be stuck with you."

"Stuck with me?" I pretended to be offended.

"I erm well," Bella stuttered and blushed again.

"Kidding."

Bella hit me lightly in the arm. "Vampires have a bad sense of humor."

I pinned Bella against the counter and pressed my lips to hers. "And an insatiable sex drive."

"Mmm, I can see that." Bella managed to murmur around my kiss. "But we have all of forever."

"Forever." I agreed, pressing my lips to her neck. And this was it, finally this was right. This was us, and it couldn't have been any better.

"Alice, I love you like that." Bella smiled, her warm lips capturing mine.

"Yuck!" Rosalie called from the living room. And we both just smiled at eachother, my human and I, and continued to kiss.

*********

**Okay, probably a bad chapter but yes it's the ending.**

**I just haven't been in the mood for cutesy stuff, but I wanted to get some Rosalie comments in there.**

**Well thanks for all the reviews and support for this story.**

**I really appreciate it. **

**And please check out my soon to come next endeavor- 'Fools in Love'. **

**Thanks again all ; )**

'**Mazin**


End file.
